


My Most Trusted Ally

by wintermocha



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, roman episode, wonderfully picaresque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermocha/pseuds/wintermocha
Summary: Ever since ditching the mafia, Luciano and Lansky take on several jobs from clients typically outside of the city, and even then, they always stick together no matter what, until one day, they receive a threat that puts their lives in danger.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	My Most Trusted Ally

Another day on the road, and another day on the run to try and live normal, ordinary lives.

Ever since leaving the mafia one year ago, Luciano and Lansky always had each other's backs and hardly spent time away from each other. They could never settle down in just one place or home, since from time to time, groups of thugs or other mafias who knew their connections with Capone before, would try to ambush them.

Their jobs have so far included bar services, casino hosting and dealing, elderly caretaking, delivery services, animal caretaking, and on days when they had no work, they would go gamble illegally playing poker or other card games in some sketchy building or alleyway on the outskirts of a town, which was by far their favorite method of earning money.

The more they gambled, the more they learned how to manipulate people's minds and tactics, and slowly but steadily, it became very rare for them to lose in a game. Though they inevitably became hooked on gambling, they still knew when to stop and call it a day, at least.

"Aw yeah~! Man, we earned _a lot_ tonight!" Luciano cheered as they tucked away their suitcase full of cash in the trunk of their car.

"Maybe a bit too much for one night..." Lansky said with a sarcastic grin.

"Aw, c'mon! Let's go get some drinks tonight to celebrate."

"Yeah, sure."

Luciano drove them to the next town and parked in a relatively empty lot with a few other cars two minutes away from a bar they've been to a few times before.

"Cheers~." they both said in unison as they clinked glasses and drank in a booth by the corner.

"*sigh* Nothing ever beats gambling nowadays, huh." Luciano said.

"It's even better than any of our jobs."

"But it doesn't help how there are still guys that are after us."

"I'm surprised that Benjamin hasn't been put in any danger, to be honest."

"Yeah, you'd think that they'd know about your connections with him... But let's not jinx that."

"Yeah."

Forty minutes later, they were both already drunk, especially Luciano. Lansky somehow managed to remain sane and conscious of his words and actions, even though he barely ever stopped to think first.

"Hnn~. I wish we could just live like normal guys already, you know~." Luciano said with a slur in his voice.

"Yeah. Those other mafias are way too troublesome..."

"No matter how many we fend off or even kill, they just really never stop.."

"Sometimes I regret joining Capone's group because of this."

"But we wouldn't have met, otherwise..."

Luciano suddenly started to speak softer and looked surprisingly shy after saying that.

"I mean, I really hated ya back then, but-"

"Ouch..! I thought ya liked me, Lansky~!"

"Jeez, just let me finish first." Lansky said while almost slamming his glass on the table, which made Luciano look at him with a soft and gentle expression that was never seen when he was sober. "But I'm also grateful to him for puttin' us together. I don't know where I'd be or what I'd be doin' without ya, and, well, now I have someone other than Benjamin that I really wanna protect with all my life..."

Luciano perked up at the last part and smirked widely before replying,

"Was that a confession I just heard~?"

"What..?! In your dreams, idiot!"

"Ehh~? But I definitely would'a said yes, ya asshole!"

"Huh...?"

Lansky couldn't believe how honest Luciano was at the moment, and this helped bring him back to sobriety. In their whole year of being together since ditching the mafia, it was the first time Luciano has ever said something so personal and honest, even if he was drunk, or...not that he remembers of anyway..

"You're definitely drunk..." Lansky said blankly as Luciano slowly leaned closer to him.

"So what?! Doesn't mean I was joking there, ya know?"

"No way... Sober Luciano would never say this."

"As if I can just outright tell ya this kind of shit anyway! It's shameful, and we're busy enough running all over the place..!"

Lansky knew he was right, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't want to say "no", but he was also afraid to say "yes" to him. Maybe he really did care more for his partner than he thought, but to this extent? He wasn't doubtful of their relationship, but he was anxious and scared to go that far.

"You really don't believe me, huh..? Luciano asked sadly.

"No, it's not that... I..."

"Hrmm...! Fuck you! I'm gonna go for it, so just push me away if you really don't like it, ok?!

Without waiting for a response, Luciano lunged forward to desperately kiss him. Lansky didn't budge at all at first from how shocked he was, but he didn't push Luciano away, like he said he could. Instead, he gently held his shoulder and pulled him closer before kissing back.

He could feel Luciano smile in the middle of their kiss, and proceeded to wrap his arms around Lansky's neck. Even if their breaths reeked of alcohol, the kiss only grew more and more heated with Luciano not even bothering to keep his moans in. Thankfully, they were far enough from all the other customers to not be heard. When they pulled away, they stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds before Luciano collapsed and fell asleep on his partner.

Lansky huffed to himself and smiled endearingly while brushing away any bangs or stray hair that covered Luciano's face. He paid for their bill before carrying his partner out on his back and walked back to their car. On the way there, he heard Luciano grumble softly and he felt him nuzzle his face closer to his neck.

After gently placing Luciano down on the seat, Lansky drove them to the nearest motel and checked them in for two nights. When they got to their room, Lansky laid his partner onto the bed and changed into more comfortable clothes before changing Luciano's shirt. Once he also finished brushing his teeth, he got into the almost king-sized bed and laid next to the pathetically wasted Luciano.

A minute after getting comfortable, Lansky felt a pair of arms loosely wrapped around his waist and slowly turned around to do the same to Luciano. He gently stroked his partner's hair, which elicited a low, but pleased grumble from him.

"'Night, Luciano." Lansky whispered before drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, Luciano woke up with an intense headache, but somehow didn't feel the urge to puke. He tried to sit up, but that only intensified his headache.

"Fuck...!" he groaned as he plopped back down.

A minute later, Lansky came out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower, and noticed Luciano already awake, but looked extremely haggard.

"'Morning, drunkard." he teased.

"Fuck off...!"

"...Here."

Lansky tossed a bottle of water next to Luciano, as well as a wrapped sandwich that seemed to come from a convenience store.

"..Thanks."

Luciano struggled to sit up, and even without him asking, Lansky sighed to himself and lifted him up from his underarms. 

"O-oi. I didn't ask for help.."

"Your face was saying otherwise."

Luciano just grumbled softly to himself before slowly chugging half of the bottle and eating his sandwich. Neither of them spoke for a while, but the silence wasn't actually as awkward as one would expect it to be. 

"Hey." Luciano called.

"Yeah?"

"Ya didn't get drunk at all?"

"For a while I did, just a bit, though."

"..I'm assuming that also means you couldn't afford to get drunk, right?"

"Nice guess."

"So, did I do anything weird in that case?"

Recalling the previous night's events made Lansky freeze in his spot for a second, and part of him rather not have Luciano remember anything.

"...Do ya really wanna know..?"

"Duh. That's why I'm asking, idiot."

"..You, uh, said a lot of weird things.."

This made Luciano embarrassed and anxious already, but he became more irritated with that vague answer.

"Yeah, no surprise there, shithead. What exactly did I say?"

"...*sigh* First of all, you..said you liked me..."

Luciano almost couldn't believe what he just heard, but from the shy expression on Lansky's face, he knew he wasn't lying.

"U-um... What else?"

"Well, uh, based on how you phrased it, ya kinda admitted that you've felt that way for a while now but couldn't tell me since you said it's shameful and that we're busy enough running around already."

Luciano could feel his breathing become slow and uneven, which made the redness on his face even worse than it should've been.

"...Then what?"

Lansky took a deep breath before replying, "You kissed me."

And that was the bomb Luciano was expecting, but didn't see coming. He slowly melted back down under the sheets without a word.

"O-oi." Lansky said. 

"Fuck off...!"

Lansky ripped the sheets off of Luciano and stared down at him while on all fours.

"What the fuck, asshole..?!"

"Are the things you said last night true?" Lansky asked in a low and serious tone.

"...So what if they were?"

"I haven't told you what _I_ did, you know?"

"..."

"Before you kissed me, you told me I could push you away if I didn't like it."

"..."

"But I didn't. I always knew you were someone extra special to me, but I never thought nor expected for you or me to have gone that far. I don't know how strongly I feel about this, but ya know what? Last night made me realize just how important you are to me, so I'll say it to ya this time: I like you."

Luciano felt the blush on his face spread even more, but to compensate for the amount of embarrassment he was feeling, he decided to poke fun at his partner, like always.

"Pfft. Ya call that a confession?"

"'s better than the way _you_ confessed, jackass."

"Good thing I don't remember what I did, so that ain't discouraging me one bit."

"*sigh* Go fuck yourself.." Lansky muttered as he sat up from him.

"Ouch? But sure!"

"Oi. Don't actually do it, ya bastard!"

"Why not? Do _you_ want to fuck me?"

"In your dreams, dipshit."

Luciano just smirked and pulled Lansky down onto him before wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You sure about that?" Luciano teased while looking at him straight in the eyes.

"...You're the worst." Lansky replied as he slowly leaned in closer to him.

"You're no better than me, asshole." Luciano whispered before their lips connected.

That day was spent for them to "relax" and for Luciano to recover from his hangover.

Since that moment, they both felt their relationship take another leap further. They were more naturally outgoing and friendlier during their work, and without even talking about it beforehand, they spent less time gambling in favor of spending more time with each other.

Everything seemed to be going better for them to the point they didn't even mind nor care whenever they were attacked as long as they were fighting together.

But three months later, a man attempted to assassinate them, and though he failed, he left a note from the leader of his mafia gang that they found Benjamin and had taken him hostage. For the exchange, they asked that at least one of them submit to their group, so that Benjamin's freedom would be guaranteed.

Without a second thought, they both agreed to get Benjamin by force, even kill all of them, if necessary. 

When they reached the address indicated on the note, they hurriedly dashed inside to see a group of men in black and white suits surrounding Benjamin, who was kneeling at the back, had duct tape over his mouth, and his hands tied behind his back with rope.

"Let him go..!" Lansky growled.

"Not yet. Have you already forgotten about the deal?" the boss had asked.

"No, but why the fuck would you want us to join you?" Luciano asked harshly.

"Now, now. Let's talk calmly, shall we? I just want to get to that asshole Capone, and bring him down from his position."

"Yeah? Well, we've cut ties with him more than a year ago!" Luciano barked.

"Hmm...I see. But you might still have some knowledge that I may use, so even if that's the case, I'm not changing my conditions."

Almost on instinct, both Luciano and Lansky charged at the gang at lightning speed and knocked out several of them at once and shooting those who tried to attack them back. While Luciano left himself open for a brief moment, the boss grabbed him around his neck and pointed a gun to his head.

"Luciano!" Lansky shouted while shooting the remaining gang members. 

"Don't move! Do as I say, or he's-" before the boss could even finish his sentence, Lansky shot him square at the head, instantly killing him.

"*huff* Luciano..." Lansky called to him with a relieved smile.

From behind him, a member who had only been knocked out earlier reached for his gun and slowly pointed it at Lansky, which only Luciano noticed.

"Lansky!" he shouted as he quickly tackled him to the ground, but not quick enough for him to not have been shot.

Surprised at first, Lansky turned to the man who shot Luciano and instantly shot him back right on the head. Afterwards, he turned back to Luciano, whose blood was spilling from his gut and created a small puddle underneath him.

"Luciano! No!"

"*cough* Get...Benjamin out of here..."

Without a moment to spare, Lansky untied the rope restraining Benjamin and gently removed the duct tape on his mouth.

"Go meet me in the car, Benjamin."

"Okay."

After Benjamin left the building, Lansky tried to pick Luciano up to bring him to a hospital.

"Don't bother...Lansky.." Luciano muttered.

"Haah?! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I've already...lost..too much...blood..."

"If we go now, we might still save you!"

"Nah..I'm sure...something..vital...was hit.."

"You don't know that for sure!" Lansky continued to insist as tears streamed down his face like waterfalls.

"Don't cry...idiot...It's..already...taking..so much...for me...to talk.."

"But I can't let you die!" Lansky wailed miserably.

"It's ok..*cough*...I'm already...happy...with..my life...since you..were there..."

"Don't be ridiculous! What am I gonna do without you?!"

"Live on...for me...for both of us..."

Not knowing what to say anymore, Lansky did the first thing his instincts told him; kiss him for the last time. Luciano smiled and kissed back as best as he could.

"I love you..!" Lansky whispered to him in agony.

"I..love you...too.." Luciano whispered back even softer and smiled sadly before his eyes slowly shut...forever.

Lansky wailed and screamed at the top of his lungs while clinging on to Luciano's lifeless body. After all the time they've spent together, it felt like he's literally lost his reason for living. Even if Benjamin was safe, he would've done anything to bring his partner, his best friend, his lover, back to life, but he knew it was impossible. 

After a few more minutes of trying to let all of it sink in, Lansky checked around the place for something he could wrap Luciano in. He found a big, but ragged, white sheet in one of the rooms and carefully wrapped his partner's body in it and carefully carried him out to their car.

"Nii...chan.." Benjamin called out sadly upon seeing the wrapped corpse of Luciano.

"...I'll take you home first before I deal with him.." Lansky said in the most dark and depressed tone he's ever had.

"Can...can I go with you..? I'm also...really sad about Luciano..."

"...Ok.."

Lansky drove them to the town where they first met at the mafia and went to their run-down cemetery. He spoke with the caretaker and was able to secure a spot for Luciano.

"I'm sorry..nii-chan. This wouldn't have happened if I-"

"It's ok. You're not at fault here. 'sides, none of us knew this would happen.."

"Nii-chan..."

After burying him, Lansky and Benjamin silently prayed for a few minutes before setting down a small bouquet of flowers above the grave.

"...Let's go." Lansky said while holding out his hand to Benjamin.

"Right.."

While walking back to their car, the only thing on Lansky's mind was Luciano's voice.

_"Live on...for me...for both of us..."_

He clutched Benjamin's hand even tighter while tears started to pour out of his eyes again.

_"Wait for me, Luciano. We'll be together again one day, but until then, please look after me and Benjamin..."_

Ever since that day, Lansky has moved in with Benjamin, and somehow there were no more thugs or other mafia gangs going after him. He was pleased that he can at least keep Benjamin safe, but he was also frustrated because this was the kind of life he and Luciano dreamt of.

"Goodnight, nii-chan."

"Goodnight."

At night, Lansky could've sworn that he was just thinking or imagining crazy things, but he could always hear Luciano's voice talking to him from a few feet away from his bed.

_"Oi, oi. You going to sleep with that kind of expression? You're gonna get wrinkles when you wake up."_

"..."

_"Seriously..? It's been more than a week, and you still refuse to even look my way?"_

"..."

_"You fuckin' bastard... Can't you hear me..?!"_

"..You're not really there, aren't you, Luciano...?"

_"God, it's about fucking time you talked."_

"Are you just in my head..?"

_"No, you fuckin' idiot. Just turn around for once."_

Lansky slowly and reluctantly turned to his other side to see a faint outline of what seems to be Luciano, or his departed spirit, rather, that was made visible from the help of the moon's light coming in from the window.

"What the...?"

_"Jeez, took ya long enough."_

"Why...? How..?"

_"'Cuz I can't stand watching you be so miserable, even in front of Benjamin, idiot!"_

"..."

_"Look, it's reassuring for me to see how much my death has affected you, but what's more important here is you really need to get ahold of yourself already, especially for Benjamin's sake. Besides, aren't you glad enough to be able to at least have a conversation like this?"_

Lansky just stared at Luciano with a stunned expression and his mouth hung open. Before he could even process it, tears quickly started escaping his eyes yet again.

_"God, I didn't know you were such a crybaby."_ Luciano teased.

"..Shut up. Whose fault is that anyway..?"

Luciano chuckled quietly to himself before walking up to Lansky and hugging him tightly. Somehow, Lansky could feel his touch as if he were actually there, but he couldn't feel Luciano's body when he tried to touch him.

_"Yeah...only I can touch ya. Sucks, right?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Anyway, I won't visit ya every night, unless you're fucking things up, or if I'm bored outta my wits."_

"...Ok.."

_"Oi. At least send me off with a smile for once. Last thing I heard from you was your crying and wailing back then."_

"Fuck off..." Lansky muttered with a blush slowly spreading across his face.

_"See? That's much better."_

Luciano pulled back a little and gently kissed his partner. Even if Lansky couldn't really kiss back or anything, Luciano's lips against his still felt exactly as it did when he was alive, and that in itself sent lots of memories flooding into his mind, so when Luciano pulled away, Lansky was still crying but also smiling in a bittersweet way. 

_"Hmph. Not the kind of smile I was hoping for, but I guess that's good enough for now."_ Luciano remarked as he walked back towards the window. _"Well, see ya around, but don't forget: I'm always gonna be by your side, even if you can't see me."_

"Yeah. See ya..." Lansky replied as Luciano slowly faded away.

Ever since that night, Lansky had been slowly returning back to his usual self, which also gave Benjamin a sense of comfort and assurance.

"I'll be off to work now." Lansky said.

"Stay safe, nii-chan!"

On the way to his job for the day, he already thought about what to do afterwards, since he knew the work would only take a few hours that day.

"Hey. Wanna go gambling tonight?" Lansky whispered, even though he was supposedly alone.

 _"You bet I do."_ his partner's voice replied from beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've written a tragedy fic but i hope u guys still enjoyed it!:')))
> 
> (im never doing this again w any of my otps gdi)


End file.
